sengoku_rancefandomcom-20200214-history
Houses
Different houses that can be found during the game: Oda House The Oda House used to have the greatest number of territories in JAPAN. However, the previous Nobunaga died in the Great Youkai War, and since then it's been losing influence. By the beginning of LP0005, the only territory it still controls is Owari. Key characters *Oda Nobunaga *Kouhime *Shibata Katsuie *Ranmaru *3G Hara House The Hara House pays a lot of attention to its people's welfare. Thus even though it is a weak country, the people is still happy. However, since the coming of Princess Aki, tax rates have been going up, causing resentment. The Hara House rules over Ise. Key characters *Hara Shyouji *Akihime Ashikaga House The Ashikaga House used to be the family of shoguns. Now it lives in the memory of its former glory. The Ashikaga rules over Kyo and Mamushi Oil Field. Key characters *Ashikaga Chousin *Yamamoto Isoroku *Ikkyu Iga House The Iga House is a country of ninjas who resent how ninjas and kunoichis are generally mistreated throughout JAPAN as expendables. It controls Yamato. Key characters *Inukai *Suzume *Goninja 68 (Red) *Goninja 33 (Black) *Goninja 16 (Green) *Goninja 14 (Blue) *Goninja 55 (Yellow) Tenshiism Tenshiism is the largest religion in JAPAN. In fact, after the AL Church of the main continent, Tenshi is the next largest organization in existence. More than 80% of the population of JAPAN are its followers, and everyone in JAPAN is under its influence one way or the other. It has temples everywhere, and is related to every lord. It has its own army of monk warriors whose abilities rival the troops of other houses. While on the surface the mission of Tenshiism is to spread teachings to save mankind, it's actual purpose is to be ready for the resurrection of the Demon Xavier, and to defeat him and re-seal him again when that time comes. Tenshiism controls Naniwa and Mikan. Asai Asakura Originally just a local minor noble house, it avoided fighting and instead used negotiation to merge with neighboring powers, eventually managed to have a merger with the strongest power in its area, the Asai House, and changed the name of the house to "Asai-Asakura". It's future goal is to continue merging without fighting, and eventually unify the entire JAPAN this way. The name of the house would become "Ashikaga-Asai-Asakura-Takeda-Uesugi-Mori..." (because the powerful houses wouldn't stand having their house name being left out) etc etc. Finally when the lengh gets out of hand, perhaps something simpler will be considered, something like "Nippon"... Miko Institute The Miko Institute is an umbrella organization over the various shrines all over JAPAN. Its headquarters, Yamatai, is a neutral territory prepared just for the Miko Institute by agreement of all the houses. The shrine at Yamatai performs regular purfication service. To put it bluntly, by H-ing with a healing miko, it reduces the corruption in one's heart. Naturally the service always attracts a huge male gathering, especially men of wealth and power. Which attendees gets to be purfied is determined via a random drawing. Unknown to the general public, this service is actually part of a system to calm the Orochi. Healing mikos are volunteers who are life sacrifices for the Orochi. The more negative emotions they absorbed through the purification service, the more effective their sacrifices will be at calming the Orochi. Uesugi House The Uesugi House is the upholder of justice in JAPAN. Many female generals from all over JAPAN is attracted to this house due to the fame of its leader, Kenshin. It greatly benefits economically from the gold mines of Sado. Tokugawa House The Tokugawa House has been taken over by a group of youkai racoon dogs. The humans under its rule are forced to all dress up as racoon dogs. It controls Mikawa. Imagawa House Ever since the old days there have been a lot of Hannys living around Tokaido in peaceful coexistence with humans. However, since the Hanny King has appeared from the main continent, the Honeys have taken up the name of Imagawa House and start playing the territory conquer game copying the mannerisms of humans. As their numbers increase endlessly and there are no special ways of getting rid of them, it's been rather troublesome for the neighboring countries. Those neighbors patiently wait for the day the Honeys hopefully will get tired of this "game" and disband. Takeda House The Takeda House has many strong warriors. Together with the Mori House to the west, it is considered one of the contenders that may unify JAPAN. The Takeda House is the only one that has cavalry units, riding on top of a kind of animal known as tebasaki. The Takeda House controls Shinano and Shell. Tanegashima House The Tanegashima House is the only country to be able to create and mass produce fire arms. With archery as the only pre-existing ranged weapon in the land, the Tanegashima House may fundamentally change the rules of war. The Tanegashima House controls Tamba Hojo House The Houjou House (North) is the leader of the Yin Yang Ways. Together with the Nanjou (South), Saijou (West), and the Toujou (East) Houses they compete and the best Yin Yang master become the leader and the other three houses will be the vassals. The Yin Yang masters are charged with the ancient task of sealing portals to hell and defeating oni. It prays for peace for JAPAN, and works with the Uesugi House to prevent the expansion of the Oda House. The Hojo House controls Saitama, Kazusa 2000, Edo, and Death Country. Akashi House The previous leader, Akashi Fuurai, kept the house with decent strength. However, in one decisive battle against the Mori House, Fuurai, three of his sons, and all the major retainers of the house, were killed. The only survivors of the Akashi House are Kazemaru (Fuurai's youngest son), plus old men, women, and children. The Nuhe, that were humanoid weapons Akashi Fuurai prepared for his youngest son Kazemaru, have human-female appearance. There are three Nuhe (excluding Hibachi) that have been introduced. They are Nuhe Ikuno, Nuhe Nawatori and Nuhe Yuuge. Mori House The Mouri House controls Battleship Nagato, Izumo, Red Helmet, and Mid Earth. Shimazu House The Shimazu brothers controls the southern country of Africa (Cairo, Morocco, Amazon, and South Africa). Since Cairo is the waypoint for all traffic in and out of JAPAN, the Shimazu House is in a unique position to benefit from all the trading with the main continent. While they excel at everything, they don't particularily care about unifying JAPAN. Instead, they fight for "Who's gonna get that girl? Who's gotten the most?" which nonetheless expanded their territory and power. Their next targets are the Mori sisters. However, there is someone the four brothers all greatly admire as an older sister since they were little kids -- Princess Black. For the sake of Princess Black, perhaps there's nothing the Shimazu brothers wouldn't do. One Eyed House After the Great Youkai War, Masamune became the new Youkai King and led many Youkais to the northern unsettled lands to create their own kingdom. The northern environment which is harsh on the humans is rather comfortable to the Youkai. Originally Youkai and humans were able to get along with each other, but since the war there has been mutual mistrust. Masamune believes the wounds of war can only be healed with time, and thus he gathered the Youkai to the north to break off contact with the humans (though some Youkai remained with the humans), hoping one day Youkai and humans can get along once more. Takuga House The Takuga is formed by a group of outcasts locked inside Death Country. They band together and desire to live in a peaceful land free of the onis.